In order to collect data (e.g., statistical data) in an elevator environment, an elevator management system or a building automation system is used. These systems include hardware like personal computers, workstations, embedded hardware and communication cabling. Often local area network (LAN) hardware for the workstations is also needed, such as firewalls, routers, switches, etc. All of these additional devices/entities represent a cost to an elevator operator or customer in terms of obtaining data from the elevator groups.
To provide support for the elevator, a field operator, a technician, or other maintenance personnel may obtain access to the elevator via an elevator controller (e.g., an embedded elevator controller). The elevator controller may be located in a machine room at the top or bottom of a building in which the elevator is located. Alternatively, the elevator controller may be located in the hall of the top floor or in the elevator shaft, where gaining physical access may pose a security issue. In order to access the elevator controller, the maintenance personnel uses additional hardware, such as notebook computers, service tools, handheld tools, cables, and measurement equipment.